bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aslan
Aslan is an inactive BZPower member, comic character, and former comic writer. He is most remembered for his coauthorship of the hit series Livin' the Sprite Life. He is also the real-life brother of Kolewa. History Aslan was originally a BZPower of little notoriety when he met Dokuma (then "doxieherd") through the site, sparking conversation based on their shared Christian faith. When Aslan posted a note in his signature asking if anyone would be willing to coauthor a comic series with him, Dokuma volunteered and the two started Livin' the Sprite Life with Aslan and DH in fall of 2004. Aslan's screen name is derived from the character Aslan from the Chronicles of Narnia, who is the world Narnia's incarnation of God. This reflects both the member Aslan's Christian fath and his love for the Narnia series. Aslan has had many other screen names over the years, including '-JC-' (in reference to Jesus Christ) and The_Gamble (in reference to Chris Gamble of the Carolina Panthers). This has resulted in more than one name change for LTSL, eventually causing the "with Aslan and Dokuma" tag to be dropped from the title of the series. As time progressed, Aslan's online activity became spotty. After OnuaNuva: King of the Underground was accepted as a coauthor as well, Aslan officially announced his departure from the site. Paying homage to Aslan, Dokuma never removed Aslan's character for the series, nor forgot his influence. Some time later, Aslan visited the site once more, and was surprised to see that he was still present in the comic series. This flattered him, and he thanked Dokuma. His character remains a fixture in the series, and was preserved in the LTSL sequel. Character In Livin' the Sprite Life The character Aslan has the ability to alternate between Matoran, Toa, and Vahki forms and is said to control the Morbuzahk. He has black and orange armor with an orange Vahi as a mask, as well as silver Nuva armor. He is also a loyal friend of Dokuma's. In the comics, Aslan is a noble yet disregarding type, sometimes appearing a tad puffed-up for comedic purposes (as this contradicts the personality of the real-life person he represents). This trait has been poked fun at occasionally in the comics, with Aslan being depicted as a kingly figure with a purple robe. Aslan also has an allergy to paint, the smell of which causing him to become hyper. Other appearances Aslan has made two cameo appearances; one in Project Klinkerpoop and another in Project Llol. In ''Project Klinkerpoop, Aslan appeared as emerging from the same washing machine that had teleported the authors out of the Land of the Ex-Authors. He was visibly woozy, but commented on how he and the others were going to grab a bite to eat, ignoring a Spitty immobilized by Spandex. This cameo appearance was part of Mission: LTSL Invasion, wherein the LTSL crew appeared in other comic series. (In the duration of the Mission, he also appeared in Randamonium! and Generic Quest, but these appearances are only recognized as canon in LTSL and not the other series.) In Project Llol, Aslan briefly appeared along with several other characters who were not part of the series' cast (including Motago and Dimoku) partying in Exo's House, which Dokuma had made his own. Trivia *Aslan's appearance has differed slightly in most sprite forms in which he has been depicted. In Mini-Toa Kit and RZMIK forms, his eyes were pink; yet in ToM Kit 2 and Xanis forms, his eyes are green. In Rayg 2.0 form, his Kanohi was actually a golden Great Ruru with silver markings on top. In Bioniplush form, he wore a golden Kakama and had orange eyes. *Dokuma changed his screen name from "doxieherd" to "DH: Toa of Adventure" after getting the idea in a conversation with Aslan. *Aslan's real-life brother was also a one-time BZPower member and appeared in LTSL as a guest star using the name Kolewa. See also *Livin' the Sprite Life Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Retired Comic Makers